zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Grizzly Bear
|location = |diet = }} The Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) is a large carnivore native to the forests of North America. It is available in all three Zoo Tycoon games. Description The grizzly bear is a subspecies/population of the brown bear, the most widespread of all eight bear species. Like all brown bears, it has a comparatively large head, a muscular hump on its shoulder and long, blunt claws which are adapted for digging. Males can be up to 30% larger than females. The grizzly bear is one of the larger subspecies of brown bear, with adult males reaching up to 3.35ft (1.02m) at the shoulders and weighing in at 790lb (360kg). Its brown fur is generally "grizzled" in lighter tones of gray or white at the tips, which is a possible explanation for its common name. Like all bears, grizzly bears are typically solitary animals. They can be found across a wide range of habitats across North America. Although they are technically classed as carnivores and will eat other animals when they get the chance, they are normally omnivorous, also feeding on plants, insects and fish. Zoo Tycoon The grizzly bear is an adoptable animal in Zoo Tycoon and is available in the base game. In Freeform mode, it is one of eight animals of the base game that is initially available without research or downloading. It is present in several of the games' scenarios. The grizzly bear is a coniferous forest animal, although it does also require some deciduous forest, grass and water in its exhibit. It is one of the select land animals in the game that can swim. Although it requires a large enclosure, the grizzly bear is one of the easiest animals to raise, as they have very little terrain requirements. They are easily bred, although they can also be kept alone. Grizzly bears can coexist with black bears as long as the exhibit has around 40% coniferous terrain, 40% deciduous terrain, and 10% fresh water. The combination of the two creates a very popular exhibit. Zoo Tycoon 2 The grizzly bear is an adoptable animal in Zoo Tycoon 2. In Campaign and Challenge mode, it can be adopted after the player has reached 3.5 stars. The grizzly bear is a Boreal Forest animal and require a large exhibit. They can be provided with a wide variety of food items, including meat, fish and honey. They are easily bred and, as in the first game, tend to have two cubs at a time. Zoo Tycoon Xbox The grizzly bear is an adoptable animal in the Xbox version of Zoo Tycoon. It is initially available from the start, being the first bear and one of the first animals available to adopt. The grizzly bear prefers the Alpine enclosure. It is compatible with other bear species. Category:Zoo Tycoon animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2013 animals Category:Official animals Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:North American animals Category:Boreal forest animals Category:Carnivores Category:Bears Category:Official Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon animals Category:Deadly animals Category:Made up Madness animals Category:Carnivorous Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon DS animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 DS animals Category:Zoo Tycoon (Xbox) animals Category:Coniferous Forest animals Category:Endangered animals Category:American Animals Category:North American Carnivores Category:American Carnivores Category:North American Mammals Category:American Mammals